The Breakfast Puff
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: Buttercup has landed herself in Saturday detention, along with Mitch, an unusual girl, and the Rowdyruff Boys. As they spend hours together, they discover that even though they differ to certain extents, they in general are a lot of the same, and they discover that nobody is as they are perceived in the eyes of the world. Based on the movie "The Breakfast Club."
1. A Waste Of A Weekend

**Disclaimer by Bubbles: **TateTheGreatArtist does not own the Powerpuff Girls or the rights to the John Hughes movie _The Breakfast Club._ This story is entirely for entertainment purposes, so enjoy and share your thoughts in the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** A Waste Of A Weekend**

**Buttercup's POV**

My watch read 7:13 in the morning as the Professor's car pulled into the Townsville High parking lot. He came to a stop alongside the main entrance and looked at me sitting in the passenger seat with a stern look.

"Buttercup, I don't know what prompted you to do what you did, but **_please_** let this be the first and **_only_** time that you have to attend Saturday detention. If this happens again in the future, the detention will be the **_least_** of your problems. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," I replied, staring down at my feet. "Honestly though, dad, I don't think I did anything severe enough to end up here! I was framed, I swear."

"Well, I guess that you'll have to talk to the principal about that, then, because we're already here. Now here's your lunch," he handed me some food in a brown paper bag. "Now turn this into a **_learning_** experience and learn from your mistakes, alright missy?"

"Okay dad, I will." I partially smiled.

"That's the spirit! Now go in there and get this over with."

"Alright. I love you, dad," I told him as I stepped out of the car with my free hand ready to close the door.

"I love you too, Buttercup," he said with a mellow smile as I closed the door. He went straight and made a hairpin turn out of the lot.

After he drove out of sight, I turned straight forward towards the building that I was **_supposed_** to be rid of until Monday. I walked up the steps to the glass doors. "What am I **_doing_** here?" I asked myself as I pushed the doors open and began walking down to the library.


	2. The Gang's All Here

**Chapter 2:**** The Gang's All Here**

As I reflected upon what it was that I did to earn a ticket into here, I walked into our school's spacious, two-story library. There were two rows of large, wooden tables that could seat two, set out in the middle of the main area in front of the giant, free-flowing form statue. A girl in all black with slightly less raven-esque hair than mine who I had seen a couple of times before was seated in the furthest row back. She looked up at me from her notebook, then looked back down.

I took a seat in the middle row, diagonally from her, seat wise. I took out a pencil and began to fiddle with the eraser. After a couple of minutes of no productivity and total silence, the front doors opened.

Mitch Michelson walked in with a half-smile, half-frown. As he passed the librarian's desk, he purposely knocked a coffee mug off of the surface, and we could hear the tinkling and shattering of the glass as it bounded into the hard carpet floor on the librarian's side. He has a rough home life and poor living conditions, and has become rather rebellious in nature over the years. He smirked and waved at me, so I waved back, not wanting to start something against him, psychologically. He took a seat at the table to my left, but said nothing.

About two minutes after Mitch, the door opened again, and all three of the Rowdyruff Boys trudged in, looking down at the floor with Boomer leading the charge. He took a seat next to me, while Brick and Butch each claimed one of the two tables in front. The only desk which remained empty was the one next to the unusual girl.


	3. Welcome To The Suck

**Chapter 3:**** Welcome To The Suck**

"Hey Boomer," I greeted the blue Rowdyruff who sat with me. "How are things going?"

"Do you mean besides the detention? Otherwise, things are about as average as a 'C...' What're you doing here, anyway? You aren't the kind of girl who normally gets into trouble to this extent."

I was about to tell him why, right as the principal, Mr. Tyson, walked in and observed this week's turnout with a perky little grin on his middle-aged face. "Is everybody comfortable? Will anyone need an extra pillow for today?" He laughed at his overwhelming sarcasm. Everybody except for the odd girl simply watched in silence to show our lack of amusement. "Very well, then. However, this Saturday will differ from those in the past, and what I'm trying to tell you is that you people will actually have an **_assignment_** to do while in here, rather than mindlessly sitting at a table all day!" All of the guys softly moaned.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Tyson," I stood up out of my chair, "I know that it's really early in the morning and all, but I'm not so sure that_** I**_ should be in here."

"Well, that's a really cute excuse, Buttercup... now sit back down." I did as instructed. "Today, while you are all here... I want you to people... to write an essay." Everybody except for the weird chick moaned once more. She appeared to be off in her own universe. "An essay, of no less than a thousand words, and when I say essay, I do mean a well thought out, well-written analysis." He began to walk down the center aisle. "I do **_not_** mean one single word repeated a thousand times." He began to hand sheets of notebook paper out to us. "For your essays, I want you to write about 'who you think you are."

"Um, can we veto?" Mitch asked, kicking his feet up onto his table. "I've been doing an awful lot of writing this week, and I'm afraid I might develop carpal tunnel," he sarcastically stated.

"Okay, Michelson, if you don't wanna write today, you can just come back **_next_** Saturday, when your cramp is relieved," Mr. Tyson told him in a calm tone.

"Oh, well, I guess my hand is starting to heal, already. I guess I'd better get started."

"No, Mitch, I'm telling you that I **_will_** be seeing you, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull, young man! You'll get the horns... Now, my office is just down the hall. Any talking, screwing around, or anything else is ill advised. You are not to talk, move around from these seats, sleep, or eat, until lunchtime. Is that clear?" We nodded.

"I'm sorry sir, but does that mean we can't use our phones?" Boomer asked. We all glared at him.

"Thank you so much for reminding me, Boomer. Everybody, hand up your phones! They shall remain in my custody until the end of the day." He walked up to each of us individually and collected our phones. Afterwards, he checked his watch. "As of right now, it is 7:42, on the **_dot_**. You have exactly nine hours and eighteen minutes to think about what each of you have done, and to write your papers." He walked back out the doors and grabbed a chair to prop them open, and then disappeared to his office.

After the sounds of the principal's footsteps vanished, I slugged Boomer in the arm. "Ow! What the hell did**_ I _**do?"

"Dumbass! **_Why_** would you ask him if we could use our phones? Now, we have **_nothing_** to do!" I asked him through clenched teeth.

"Well, I wouldn't say we have **_nothing_** to do," Butch pitched.


	4. Not Like Old Times

**Chapter 4:**** Not Like Old Times**

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked Butch.

"Huh, I dunno. I always think that you have some bright idea."

"I got an idea," Mitch chimed, "how's about we close that door and get the puff impregnated." We all just glared at him. "That would surely be a fun way to pass the time." He started to cackle.

"Pig," I shot back. How disgusting of him to say something so crude!

"What the hell is your problem?" Brick asked him.

"I think it would be easier if I told you what **_wasn't_** my problem, Preppy LePew."

"You know what, I honestly don't care, either way. Now, I just think that you should apologize to Buttercup. She deserves better than to hear what you have to say!" Brick replied.

"You know what? You're absolutely right. Buttercup..." he began in a fake regretful tone. I looked over at him, waiting to hear his apology. "Bite me," he finished, then clapped his hands together. I crunched my face at him.

"What **_happened_** to you, man? You and I were cool with each other years ago! What's gotten into you?"

"You tell me, Butterbutt. This is your school, I'm just trying to live through it," he kicked back once more, sighing. "If you don't wanna talk to me, go talk to the basket-case, back there." He aimed his eyes in the direction of the lonesome girl, who was twisting a lock of her hair around a pencil.

"I'll bet it was juvie that got to you, wasn't it? You didn't get straightened out, you just got worse! Did you know that I used to think you were kind of **_cute_**?"

"Those were the days... but those are ancient memories." We were done talking. I had nothing left to say to that crazy bastard. For two minutes, the air was filled with the sound of emptiness, until we all heard crackles coming from the back of the room. The weird girl was chewing on her toenails. "You keep that up, and you won't be hungry for lunch," Mitch snickered at her. She paused to look up at him, and then continued chewing.

This was gonna be a long day.


	5. Combustion

**Chapter 5: Combustion**

"So, Boomer. **_When_** did you join the Physics club?" I asked Boomer haphazardly. I couldn't think of anything else to bring up, so I unwittingly brought up academics.

"Well, I've been in it for this past year, and even the year before that. Who to think that I'd actually be great at math, huh?" He snickered.

"Eh, sounds like a waste of time. My idea of good old-fashioned fun is the good old hands-down-the-pants game. Whoever touches it gets a lollipop, might I add," Mitch annoyingly chortled, biting down on his sucker, filling the entire library with the sounds of glass shattering, once again.

"Mindless pig," Butch spoke at him from up front with a small bundle of anger on his vocal cords.

"What was that, Stalin? Your sources indicate the presence of an animate pork product?"

"How the hell do you even know who Stalin was? You don't even show up to class, most of the time."

"That's during my oppressing hours."

"Gimme a break, faggot! Nobody honestly cares about the shit you have to say. All you do is lie and skip, and when you don't, you're nothing but a fucking eyesore. That's right, it hurts my eyes just to fucking **_look_** at you. You're like Aqualung, only you ain't nobody's friend, you son of a bitch. You know, Mitch, if you disappeared from this school, forever, **_it wouldn't make any difference!_**" Butch crossed his arms and looked back towards the front of the room. You could hear a pin drop, it was so silent. Even the girl next to him in the back stopped munching on her hand to share the quiet. Mitch exchanged the most vile of glares to the back of Butch's head, then flipped him off and slumped back into his seat with his feet propped up on the desk.

"I'm also in the Spanish club," Boomer added after a few awkward seconds.

"Come again?" I asked, for I had not been expecting any further conversation after the ordeal.

"I was just saying that, uh, in addition to the Physics club, I'm also a member of the Spanish club. For some reason, foreign communications are a subject in which I can succeed with little effort. I guess that's just my unique ability, or something."

"Wow, Boomer. You've really outdone yourself, huh? I can still remember back when you were an even larger dunderhead than Bubbles!"

"Thanks, Buttercup. I've changed a whole lot since we were kindergardeners," he laughed softly. "At least Bubbles is in there to keep me some company."

"Well of course she's in there. She's like, _**every**_-lingual."

"Yeah, but at least she's fortunate. In fact, all three of you are so fortunate, you don't even realize to what extent of how fortunate you are."

"In what way?"

"Everybody loves you girls so much. Nobody cares for us, nobody at all. In fact, they're still terrified of me in that group. In fact, they huddle around Bubbles whenever I walk in the room."

"Wow... That sucks."

"More than 10 years gone by, and nobody acknowledges our changes and sacrifices now due to our initial evil programming. We don't even have a chance to prove our corrections."

"Kinda like me," Mitch butted in.

"Just ignore him, Butch," Brick nudged his brother in the front row after he noticed that he had developed a twitch. Suddenly, the unknown girl was back to nipping on her nails, and the clicking of her teeth filled the library, once again. We all turned to her, once more, and waited for her to look back up at us.

"Will you have any left to share with the rest of us?" Mitch snickered. I accidentally allowed a tiny laugh to slip out, but I palmed my mouth shut in hopes that nobody heard.


End file.
